I'll Kill for You
by KyokoSakuuuuu
Summary: "I'll make you mine Elsword. I'll do whatever it takes to have you." Aisha licked her lips. "I'll kill for you." Yandere VP x RS
**I'll Kill for you**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Aisha: Void Princess 16**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer 16**

 **Luriel: 16**

 **Other characters will be put later in the story**

On her first day of highschool, Aisha Void fell in love with Elsword Sieghart. She loved his beautiful crimson eyes. She loved his charming smile. She loved his scarlet hair drooping down his shoulders. And so she made a goal. "I'll make you mine Elsword. I'll do whatever it takes to have you." Aisha licked her lips. "I'll kill for you."

Aisha stood behind the wall, spying on her love. It was after school and Elsword was at the bank. "Hello, I would like to withdraw money please." Elsword spoke in his manly voice.

"Uhh.. Well.. Mr Sieghart, your bank account is currently empty…" spoke Luriel, an employee at Cobo Banking Service with blonde hair.

"What? I checked yesterday! I had money in there!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Sorry.. but your account shows you have no money… If you don't have any other business with Cobo Banking Service then.. you.. uh.. can leave.." Stuttered Luriel. Elsword swore under his breath and left, walking briskly away. After he left, Luriel's face broke into a smile.

"Thanks for the money Sieghart~" Luriel grinned and left. Aisha clenched her fists in anger. She had read the newspaper two days ago and it stated that there was a notorious thief. A thief had been breaking into people's bank accounts. And the thief was Luriel. But most importantly, Luriel had stolen from HIM. She had stolen from Elsword. "I'll make you happy Elsword. I'll give all people who mess with you a bad time." Aisha whispered and smiled.

 **In Aisha's room**

Her room was littered with pictures of Elsword. Pictures of Elsword in sports uniforms, pictures of Elsword in a tuxedo and even a picture of Elsword in the shower. Aisha had them all. She collapsed on her bed and hugged an Elsword plushie. Aisha always had fantasies with Elsword. She always imagined going on a date with him and of course, kissing him.

"Angkor!" Aisha summoned. A purple bat appeared beside her. Angkor was a demon who Aisha made a contract with for more power. Power to make Elsword hers. "Yes?" The bat yawned causing Aisha to slap him.  
"Go stalk Luriel, a girl with blonde hair who works for the Cobo Banking Service."

"Hm? What did a little banking girl do to infuriate you?"

"She stole his money. She goddamned stole his money." Aisha licked her lips. "She deserves to die for that."

"I like your attitude." Angkor said.

"Just go already." Aisha pushed Angkor out of her window. "Make sure to turn the camera I installed in you on."

"Aye Aye."

Aisha watched on her screen as Angkor flew around the town, attempting to catch the scent of Luriel. "Stupid bat could have been faster." She cursed. Aisha waited while impatiently tapping her fingers on a table. She thought of ways to kill Luriel. "A needle in the throat would be too clean…" Aisha mused, "Hanging her isn't really great. I need something bloodier… **So that even when she goes to hell, she'll remember not to mess with HIM.** " Aisha then laughed, her laugh echoing throughout her room. An insane laugh, easily showing her love for violence, her love for bloodlust.

Aisha stared at the screen, the pictures showing Luriel in her house. Luriel was talking on her phone, to a friend called Ariel, and they were going to meet at a shopping centre in 30 minutes. Aisha grinned and grabbing a knife and summoning Angkor back to her, she made her way to the shopping centre. The shopping centre was huge and populated. Aisha had kept her knife in her purple handbag along with Angkor. "Any ideas Angkor?" she whispered.

"Well the bank girl said to her friend to meet in front of a hamburger near the southern entrance on floor 2 so it is likely she will enter at that entrance." Aisha nodded and ran towards the southern entrance on floor 2, pushing any passerbys aside. She stood in front of the entrance on floor 2, waiting for Luriel. People were bustling around her, making it harder to spot Luriel. "Angkor, can you sense her?"

"Yep I can. I'll recommend you don't kill her in front of a million people. And just so you can know, she's taking a shortcut from her house to this entrance, and she's on an isolated street."

Aisha licked her lips. "Perfect~"

 **From Luriel's POV**

"Sheesh this street is sorta dark and creepy." Thought Luriel to herself as she walked through the desolate street to arrive at the shopping centre. "At least it saves 10 minutes of walking time." Luriel trudged through the street overridden by trees. Dead leaves scattered the ground like dead bodies in a war. Then she heard footsteps walking through the leaves. "Hello? I thought I was the only person who even knew about this route!"

"Nah not really~" sang the voice from the shadows.

"Eh? Ariel is it you?"

"Mmhm! Of course it is. You're late Luriel~" Luriel chuckled.

"Sorry~!" Luriel ran towards the voice, and she met with the cold metal blade. "A..Ariel?" Aisha laughed as the knife sliced through Luriel. The blonde haired girl screamed. "HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Aisha laughed again.

"Nobody will save you. Call for help, I dare you to." Luriel continued to scream. "See? Nobody will come to save you." Aisha pulled the knife out of Luriel's arm and a waterfall of blood gushed out. Aisha raised the knife again, preparing to continue her assault on Luriel. "NO STOP! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Aisha lowered her knife for a moment.

"Really? **Then where is Elsword's money?** " Aisha stabbed the knife into Luriel's other arm. Luriel screamed, her vision becoming blurry. She closed her eyes, looking away from Aisha. "SHOW RESPECT!" Aisha yelled and she gouged her fingernails into Luriel's eyes. Luriel's screaming echoed through the desolate street. "YOU WILL NOT MESS WITH ELSWORD! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM! YOU WILL NOT STEAL FROM HIM! YOU WILL NOT INCONVENIENCE HIM!" Aisha screamed as she stabbed Luriel over and over. Aisha took the knife out of Luriel and stopped her assault for a moment. **"YOU"** panted Aisha, **"DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL."** She raised the knife one last time and stabbed Luriel and the cold hand of death took Luriel away.

"Hm? Dead already?" muttered Aisha.

"Well you did stab her a lot." Spoke Angkor.

"I suppose I did." Aisha smiled. "Elsword~ I've gotten rid of some trash in this world for you~"


End file.
